My Lovely Pancake
by Celia Agarashi
Summary: Prussia sangat menyukai pancake buatan Canada, atau Canadanya ya? Atau kedua-duanya? Yah, yang pasti Prussia itu memang PERVERT! Poor Canada!  Chapter 3.1 update
1. Elus elus ah!

**My Lovely Pancake**

**Chapter 1 : Elus-elus ah!**

**Warnings** : YAOI (tapi di chapter 1 belum terlalu terasa), SHO-AI (sudah pasti), PruCan (MY OTP. So, sorry to fans of PruGer or PruRus or PruAus or PruFran or PruSpa, or AmeCan or CubaCan or FranCan or whatever!), nama asli dan nama negara digunakan dua-duanya, karena sebenernya saya prefer ke nama Negara saja biar seperti di anime dan manganya, tapi apa daya, khusus untuk pair ini saya lebih suka pake nama asli! Trus warnings apa lagi ya… oh, mungkin rada OOC, atau abal, atau yah… ya sudahlah! (lagu Bondan Pra*oso)

**Pair** : Prussia x Canada atau Gilbert x Matthew atau Gilbo x Matthie atau Gil x Mat, yah sebenernya semua sama aja…

Ini fanfic kedua saya, sebenernya pembuatan fanfic ini gaswat banget, soalnya saya baru nerima krisma, eh malah ngelanjutin bikin fanfic yaoi ini! Oh God, please forgive me, I'm still in love with You! *nyanyi lagu please forgive me atau apalah judulnya itu*

Dan bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic The Meeting eh malah bikin fanfic YAOI begini, bahkan saya masih pengen buat fanfic YAOI lainnya : Nihon x Swiss, Kurapica x Leorio, Hyuuga x Tsubasa (yap anda tidak salah baca, ini memang Hyuuga dan Tsubasa Ozora! Haha!) de el el. Aduh, kapan tobatnya gw dari job fujoshi? Oh my! Tatsukete (bener gak ya?)! Help Meh! Oo! Aah! Temen gw juga malah ngerequest fanfic SHO-AI Hyuuga x Tsubasa dan Kurapica x Leorio ama SuFin lagi! Udah ah, daripada nyurhat di sini, mending dibaca aja fanfic ini, **dibantu ya dibantu?

* * *

**

**My Lovely Pancake**

"**Elus-Elus Ah!"**

"Oy! Matthie!" Panggil seorang lelaki berambut putih.

"Gilbert? Ada apa tiba-tiba kau datang kemari Gilbert? Tapi aku senang kau datang!" Sambut Canada dengan senyum lebar dan kumajirou di gendongan, dia tidak menyangka kalau Prussia akan mengingatnya.

"Kesesese. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku ini memang awesome! Ke-awesome-anku membuat semua orang bahagia! Kesesese!"

"Gi-Gilbert…" Canada Cuma bisa sweardrop menghadapi kelakuan Prussia

"Well, hari ini aku lapar sekali! Dan aku sedang ingin sekali makan pancakemu yang sama awesomenya denganku! Aku ini kan cuma bisa makan makanan yang sama awesomenya denganku! Kau tahu itu kan Matthie?" Seru Prussia

"Ah! Kenapa kau selalu mencariku hanya untuk memaksaku membuatkanmu pancake Gilbert!" Sungut Canada kesal, tentu dengan irama slowmotions.

"Ayolah Matthie sayang! Ini semua kan karena cara memasak pancakemu yang awesome Matthie! Aku ini benar-benar menyukai pancakemu!" Bujuk Prussia

NYUT. _Jadi dia mengingatku hanya karena pancakeku saja…_

"Jadi hanya pancakeku saja…"

"Ha? Pancake?"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Tadi kau bilang : 'Jadi hanya pancakeku saja…'"

"Ahh! Suara hatiku da yo!" Serunya tersentak kaget, tentu dengan irama slowmotions selalu ya.

"Kau berpikir apa Matthie? Aku ke sini bukan hanya untuk makan pancakemua, tapi juga untuk melihatmu Matthie!"

"Ka-kau ini bicara apa Gilbert!" Seru Canada kaget dengan muka blushing

"Sudahlah Matthie… Tidak perlu kaupikirkan… Ayo kita masuk saja… Ayo Matthie!" Seru Prussia sambil menarik Canada dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah Canada.

"Gil… Gilbert…" Canada lagi-lagi uma bisa sweatdrop menghadapi Prussia

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam rumah Canada yang besar. Canada segera masuk ke dapur dan mulai membuat pancake untuk Gilbert dan dirinya. Prussia mengikutinya dari belakang, lalu duduk di meja makan sambil menatap Canada lekat-lekat dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya dengan cermat. Canada yang tengah memasak menyadari tatapan Prussia itu. Dia pun, entah mengapa, blushing sampai setengah mampus Tatapan Prussia begitu… begitu… sexy…. dan begitu… menawan, bahkan mungkin… emm… begitu… menggairahkan. Tatapan Prussia benar-benar berhasil membuat Canada gelagapan.

PRANG!

"Matthie! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Prussia segera merangkul Canada yang hampir jatuh ke lantai dan menimpa pecahan-pecahan piring. Prussia segera mendudukkan Canada di lantai yang bersih dari pecahan-pecahan piring.

"Gil, Gilbert…" Canada tanpa sengaja menatap mata Prussia. Mukanya langsung memerah semerah kulit apel. Dia pun segera melihat ke arah yang lain, tidak mau menatap Prussia.

"Are you okay Matthie?" Cemas Prussia

"I'm okay Gilbert, do not worry…" Jawab Canada dengan tetap menghindari kontak mata dengan Prussia.

"Kenapa kau Matthie? Tiba-tiba ceroboh begitu…"

"Maaf, aku hanya… hanya… hanya… sedikit… gugup…."

"Gugup karena apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa Gilbert! Bukan masalah besar… ahaha… haha…" Jawab Canada sambil tertawa nggak lucu

"Matthie."

"Ya Gilbert?" Jawab Canada dengan nada gugup

"Kau marah padaku yang awesome ini ya?" Tanya Prussia dengan puppy-eyes

"Gil… Gilbert… Bukan begitu! Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu!"

"Kau bohong… Buktinya kau sama sekali tidak mau melihatku kan…" Kata Prussia dengan muka puppy-eyes lagi.

"Bu-bukan begitu da yo! Aku bukannya tidak mau melihatmu, tapi aku… tidak… tidak sanggup melihat matamu Gilbert…" Jawab Canada dengan muka yang blushing parah

"Karena kau membenciku kan Mat? Makanya kau tidak mau melihatku sama sekali…." Tanya Prussia yang (lagi-lagi) memasang muka puppy-eyes.

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu Gilbert!"

"Lalu?"

"Ka-karena… matamu itu… begitu… begitu…. Sexy…." Jawab Canada sambil gelagapan + muka merah sekali

"Sexy? Benarkah Mat?"

"Canada hanya mengangguk dengan muka yang merona merah

"Apakah hanya mataku Matthie?"

Canada menjawabnya dengan menggeleng dengan muka yang semakin merona merah

"So? What else Matthie?" Kata Prussia tepat di telinga Canada

"Mmm!" Canada menggigit bibirnya, tidak mau berbicara apapun saking malunya. Baru kali ini ia grogi sampai seperti ini! Saking groginya sampai-sampai ia mau menghentakkan kepalanya ke tembok dapurnya itu.

"Matthie-hons*" Panggil Prussia sambil menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Canada. "Come on Matthie."

"Prussia mulai mendekati Canada perlahan-lahan. Canada semakin jatuh termundur ke lantai. Prussia berada di atas Canada, dan Canada berada di bawahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan, tatapan mata Prussia membuat Canada semakin lemas dan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang, seakan-akan bersiap-siap untuk melompat ke luar dari tempat jantung itu berada. Prussia mulai membuka kancing bajunya sendiri, dan memamerkan dadanya yang bidang itu, sehingga dadanya dapat terlihat jelas, terutama oleh Matthie yang tepat berada di bawahnya. Mau tak mau alias mau banget, Canada pun dapat melihat dada Prussia dengan sangat teramat jelas. Hal itu membuat muka Canada, ah tidak, sekujur tubuh Canada memerah dahsyat!

Kemudian Prussia melanjutkan dengan membuka risleting celananya sambil terkesesese (?), "Kesesese"

Melihat hal itu, Canada mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah yang lain, namun ternyata hali itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan, karena mata Canada selalu berusaha menatap Prussia seluruhnya. Pandangan matanya terus tertuju ke arah "ehem" Prussia yang masih terbungkus kain sampack** berwarna merah itu. Oww, so sexy! Andaikan Canada itu bantengnya Spain, pasti dia akan segera menerjang "ehem" Prussia yang terbungkus kain sampack merah itu! Dan walau Canada selalu berusaha untuk menutup matanya agar matanya itu tetap murni, tapi apa daya? Gairah dalam tubuhnya terus mengajak Canada untuk menatap "ehem" Prussia itu lekat-lekat.

"Jadi…? Tubuhku ini awesomekan Matthie? Kesesese!"

"A-apa maksudmu Gilbert!" Sungut Canada seolah-olah marah, padahal dia hanya sepik doang biar perasaan berdebar-debar yang amat sangat yang kini tengah ia rasakan itu tidak ketahuan sama Prussia.

"Tidak perlu berbohong begitu Matthie! Ayolah…" Prussia mulai membuka pakaian Canada secara perlahan-lahan. Dimulai dari kancing bajunya, dan dilanjutkan dengan risleting celananya. Sehingga tubuh Canada yang slim atau slender itu dapat terlihat jelas.

"Mmm! Apa yang kau lakukan Gilbert!" Bentak Canada, walau ekspresinya jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau ia ingin Prussia melanjutkan aksinya.

"Matthie… boleh kuelus kan?"

"A-apa maksudmu Gilbert? Apa yang mau kauelus?" Tanya Canada dengan heran dan muka bertanya-tanya, oh, dan muka yang tetap merona merah juga.

"'Ehem'-mu Mat"

"EHK! Tentu saja kau tidak boleh melakukan it—GILBERT! Aah! Hnn!" Canada mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh karena belaian tangan Prussia di "ehem"-nya itu. Prussia mengelusnya dengan saaaaangat lembut, sampai-sampai seluruh bagian tubuh Canada bergetar hebat, merinding juga bahkan.

"Hhh, Hhh… Mmm… mn… Ehm… Uuh, uh… Aaah! Hnn! Gi-Gil… ah… ah…. Hrh… hh… Hnn! GILBO! Gi-Gilbert! St—Stop! Sto-… hhh.. hh.. mn!" Suara-suara aneh yang dikeluarkan Canada makin bervariasi. Prussia terus dan terus membelai "ehem" Canada dengan lemah lembut dan semakin cepat.

"Oy, oy Matthie! Ini baru kuelus sebentar-bahkan belum ada 5 menit-tapi kau sudah sampe 'hard' begini! Kesesese! Aku hebat kan?" Pujinya pada diri sendiri.

"Gi-Gilbert…! Sto… Stop! Fuh… fuh… Nnn… Mmm.. Gi-… GILBERT AKU BILANG HENTIKAN!" Bentak Canada sambil menampar Prussia. Uupps, kelupaan :

PLAKK! (sfx : tamparan Canada tang tadi ketinggalan)

"Hosh… Hosh… Gilbert… Sialan kau da yo!" Teriak Canada sambil sedikit terisak, dan oh, tentu tetap dengan irama slowmotionsnya

"Matthie, aku hanya bercanda, maaf ya?" Kata Prussia dengan mata berkelap-kelip ala puppy-eyes

"Uuh… Bercanda apanya! Kau ini da yo!" Bentak Canada sambil memukul-mukul Prussia, ah tentu saja dengan slowmotions ya.

"Kesesese! Ok, ok Matthie! Maafkan aku! Aduh! Kesesese!" Entah kenapa walau mengaduh kesakitan, Prussia tetap senang karena telah melakukan hal "itu" pada Canada.

* * *

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Ih wew, pendek juga kalau diketik, padahal di buku tulis gw makan 4,5 halaman… ya sud lha. Maaf fanfic ini cacat, mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Dan selamat merayakan Hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan ya! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, bila ada kesalahan, karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna bukan? Dan saya juga mohon ketupat atau lodeh atau lontong sayur atau kue lidah kucing atau angpao atau THR juga boleh (lho?). Saya juga mohon review, baik itu flam, kritik, saran, pujian (ehem ehem *digaplok*), dan isi hati anda kepada saya, eh fanfic ini maksudnya. Agar saya semakin dapat menyempurnakan karya-karya saya selanjutnya. Saya titip salam juga pada seluruh keluarga besar para reader sekalian, anggap aja silahturahmi via dumay (maaf lagi demen main sok-sok kenalan). Maaf kebanyakan maafnya, saya jadi inget peran seseorang-yang-saya-lupa-namanya-di-film-bajaj-bajuri. Yah, untuk seterusnya, dukung saya melalui doa ya, aminn! **Dibantu ya dibantu?**

:3

Upps, kelupaan :

A/N : *Hons maksudnya Honeys, saya kebiasaan nyingkat jadi Hons

*Sampack celana dalam itu sampack kan? hueheheh

:3


	2. In The Bathup

Chapter 2 tiba! Gak perlu basa basi, silahkan dibaca saja! Douzo~!

Warnings : Yaoi, Sho-ai, jorok, mesum, pervert, dll.

Pair : PruCan, Matthew x Gilbert, Matthie x Gilbo, Mat x Gil, yah semua sama aja sih

Prussia dan Canada © Hidekaz Himaruya-sama

My Lovely Pancake © Celia Agarashi

* * *

**My Lovely Pancake**

**Chapter 2 : In The Bathup**

"Nggh… Ohayou Matthie… Oy Matthie… sudah waktunya untuk bangun… Ayo bangun Matthie… Oyyy!"

Prussia berusaha membangunkan Canada yang masih tertidur, dia mengguncang-guncang badan Canada namun Canada masih tidak bangun juga. Akhirnya ia pun mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya yang ia pelajari langsung dari Naruto, uups maksudnya dari Nihon.

"Matthie-honeys, ayo bangun donk sayang, kalau kamu tidak bangun sekarang juga, nanti aku tidak akan memberikanmu kecupan selamat pagi lho?" Bisik Prussia tepat di telinga Canada. Detik itu juga Canada langsung bangun dan berteriak, "WAAAAAAHHH!" dengan muka yang merona merah dan bulu kuduk berdiri semua.

"Kesesese! Jutsuku jitu kan Mat? Nihon yang memberitahukanku cara ini lho!"

"Gi-Gilbert? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sin-…" Canada bingung, kenapa ia bisa mendapati Prussia di rumahnya, atau lebih tepatnya di kamarnya, bahkan di tempat tidurnya? Ah! Jangan-jangan kemarin malam mereka….

"Gilbert! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau harus bertanggung jawab sekarang juga da yo!" Bentak Canada sambil memukul-mukul Prussia dengan bantal sambil menangis, ah dengan gerakan slowmotions ya!

"Oy, oy! Aku tidak melakukan apa pun padamu! Aku kan hanya menginap! Dan aku tidur di kasurmu karena kasurmu ini lebih awesome daripada kasur lainnya di rumah ini! Aku kan harus tidur di kasur yang awesome!" Belanya

'_Gilbert menginap? Siapa yang mengijinkannya menginap?'_ Pikir Canada

"Tapi siapa yang mengijinkanmu menginap Gilbert?" Tanya Canada dengan nada heran, dan kumajirou di pelukan (tidak ada hubungannya)

"Kesesese, sudah tentu diriku yang awesome ini lah yang mengijinkan!"

Canada cuma bisa sweatdrop sambil facepalm.

"Matthie, ayo kita mandi! Kali ini kau yang akan main ke rumahku!"

"E-eh? Ke rumahmu Gilbert? Bolehkah?" Tanya Canada dengan nada senang dan irama slowmotions juga, karena ini pertama kalinya ia main ke rumah nation lain selain rumah America dan Kuba.

"Tentu saja, kalau yang mengunjungi itu kamu, rumahku akan selalu terbuka Mat!"

DEG. _'Benarkah itu? Senangnya…' _Pikir Canada sambil tersenyum dengan muka 'tolong tonjok aku'.

DUAGH! (sfx : Prussia menonjok muka Canada)

"Sa-sakit Gilbo! Kenapa kau menonjokku?" Erang Canada sambil memegangi mukanya yang kena tonjokan paling [gak] awesome-nya Prussia.

"Habis kamu tersenyum sambil memasang muka 'tolong tonjok aku' sih, jadi tanpa sadar… Hehehe! Kesesese! Sorry Matthie! Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, seharusnya kau bahagia karena mendapat tonjokan awesome itu! Ayo kita mandi saja sekarang!" Prussia berkata seperti itu sambil menarik tangan Canada dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

"Gilbert! Jangan seret aku!" Ronta Canada

Dan TADAA! Mereka sampai juga di kamar mandi Canada yang besar. Prussia menggendong Canada dengan gendongan ala Barbie eh princess dan memasukkannya ke bathup (bener gak sieh penulisannya? Maaf banget, author norak!). Canada cuma bisa berseru, "Uwaaah! Gilbert apa yang kau lakukan? Waah!"

"Sudah, sudah! Kali ini, aku akan memberikan service padamu karena telah membiarkanku tidur di kasurmu Matthie! Aku yang akan memandikanmu sekarang! Kesesese! Enak kan Matthie?"

"E-eh! Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Gil!"

"Ya, ya."

Prussia memutar keran air yang bertanda 'warm'. Air hangat pun keluar dan mulai mengisi bathup tersebut. Sementara Prussia mengambil peralatan mandi mereka, Canada memasang muka 'enjoy banget' sambil menikmati air hangat itu. Prussia pun kembali dengan peralatan mandi mereka ; ada bebek-bebekan, kodok-kodokan, sabun mandi bebek, sabun busa, Sponsbob, Patrick, handuk, dll. Jangan tanya kenapa ada sponsbob ama patrick, Sponsbob itu untuk mengosok badan, kalau Patrick buat menggosok kaki! (sumber : cartoon Spongebob Squarepants)

"Gil,kamu yakin mau memandikan aku?" Tanya Canada hati-hati

"Sudah pasti! Orang awesome sepertiku kan selalu menepati janjinya! Sekarang berikan punggungmu padaku Matthie!"

Canada pun membalikkan badannya dan menyodorkan punggungnya kepada Prussia untuk disantap, eh digosok maksudnya. Prussia mulai menggosok punggung Canada dengan menggunakan sponsbob. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan lembut dan perlahan-lahan, hal itu membuat sekujur tubuh Canada merinding. Karena tangan Prussia begitu lembut… namun Canada langsung ingat, yang lembut itu kan sponsnya bukan tangan Prussia!

Lalu Prussia mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke bagian depan tubuh Canada. Dia mulai menggosok-gosok badan Canada secara perlahan-lahan lagi. Mulai dari bagian dada, perut, lalu ke bagian 'bawah' Canada.

"Gi-Gilbert! Bagian 'itu' tidak perlu digosok! Biar aku saja!" Seru Canada berusaha menghentikan Prussia

"Tidak apa-apa Matthie! Lagipula Aku memang ingin menggosoknya kok!" Jawab Prussia sambil terus menggosok-gosok badan Canada dari atas ke bawah. Namun kali ini ia menghentikan tangannya sejenak. Ia meletakkan spons tersebut, dan menyabuni tangannya. Lalu ia membuka selangkangan Canada dan mulai membelai paha Canada dengan lembut. Lama-lama, ia mulai mengajak tangannya untuk membelai selangkangan Canada sambil berkesesese dan nyengir lebar. Canada cuma bisa mengerang, "Nggh, ah… Hnn… Gi-Gilbo…". Lalu ia mulai membelai 'bola' Canada (ingat, 'bola' bukan 'dick' ya), ia memainkannya sedikit, lalu menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah, mengelusnya, bahkan mengecupnya dengan bibir seksinya. Erangan Canada pun semakin menjadi-jadi, "Gah! Mmmn! Nnn, Gilbert! Sto-…", tapi tangan Prussia yang satu lagi menarik rambut Canada yang keriting, yang sama seperti rambut Italia dan Romano atau Austria dll. Dia menarik rambut itu dan menggeseknya dengan kedua jarinya, dan memainkan rambut itu. Alhasil suara-suara aneh Canada semakin menjadi-jadi. Badannya semua basah, bukan karena air saja, tapi juga karena keringat dinginnya. Muka Canada bersemu merah. Melihat hal itu, Prussia langsung mencium pipi Canada dan lalu mencium bibir Canada. Canada sempat berontak, namun ia terbawa napsu yang keluar akibat dari disentuhnya rambut keriting itu. Prussia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Canada, dan Canada juga balas mengeluarkan lidah dan mulai saling menjilati mulut satu sama lain. Canada dan Prussia jadi terengah semua.

"Heh, jago juga kau Mat…" Puji Prussia sambil menciumi dan menjilati badan Canada, dan berhenti di bagian pentilnya. Dia memainkan pentil Canada dengan jarinya, dan bahkan ia mengigit-gigiti pentil itu. Canada makin terengah lagi, "Uhh… Gil… Kalau begini terus aku…. Mnnn, Hnnn!"

Tangan Prussia yang lain mulai membelai-belai dick Canada dengan lembut. Dan setelah beberapa lama ia membelai dick Canada dan menciumi pentil Canada, ia mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya ke dick Canada. Ia menatap 'benda itu' cukup lama, lalu mulai menciumi kepala dick itu dengan lembut, lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Ia melumatnya dan menggigitnya pula. Muka Canada langsung merona merah semerah-merahnya, bahkan muka author pun ikut memerah! Ahh, Prussia kau itu terlalu awesome! Kyaa! I love you! Ti amo! Prussia! Look at me! Kyaaaa! ("BERISIK!"Teriak tetangga sebelah)

"Gi-Gil… he-henti… ngghh! I… I… I will be cumming!" Seru Canada

Cairan putih pun keluar dari dicknya, Prussia pun segera menjilati dick Canada sampai bersih dengan gaya so[k] cool. Lalu ia mengambil sabun lagi dan mulai mengelus lembut 'lubang keramat' Canada. Canada terperanjat. Astaga, apa yang akan dilakukan Prussia?

"Gil-Gilbert… A-apa yang mau kau lakukan..?"Tanya Canada sambil gemetaran, kali ini ia benar-benar ketakutan akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Prussia

"Gomenne Matthie, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, kau terlalu memacu napsu bejatku!" Jawabnya dengan muka [sok] serius.

"Gil-Gilbert… Kumohon jangan lakukan itu.. Gi-Gil-…"

Tapi Prussia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Canada. Dia mengusap 'lubang keramat' Canada dengan sangat lembut, lalu memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang itu. Dia mulai memaju-mundurkan jarinya. Canada making terengah sambil menahan sakit. Air mata pun keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya. "Gi-Gil.. Kumohon be-berhenti Gil… Gilbo… Uuh.. Hnn.. Mmm!"

Namun Prussia bukannya berhenti malah memasukkan lagi jari telunjuknya. Alhasil di dalam lubang Canada sudah ada 2 buah jari yang terus melakukan gerakan maju-mundur. "Matthie, kau akan menyukainya, aku yakin itu," Katanya sambil mencium lembut mata Canada. Lalu ia menambahkan lagi jari manisnya, dan melakukan gerak maju-mundur lagi. Sampai ia merasa puas.

"Uhhnn… Hun… Hnn.. Mnn.. Ngh… Hh… Hhh.. Gi-Gilbo…"

Prussia lalu mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang Canada. Ia lalu menjilati lubang itu dan menciuminya. Bagaimana keadaan Canada sekarang? Tidak perlu ditanya lagi ; muka merah mampus, badan gemeteran, badan lemas seakan mau pingsan. Poor Matthie!

"Matthie, sekarang aku mau memasukkannya ya!" Kata Prussia sambil tersenyum bahagia

"E-eh! Gilbo jangan lakukan itu! Ja-ja-jangan!" Pintanya sambil berteriak ke arah Prussia.

"Kaulah yang membuatku sampai jadi begini, jadi ini semua salahmu dan kau harus bertanggung jawab Matthie, kesesese!" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Canada

"Hee? Gi-Gilbert!"

Prussia pun mulai mendekatkan dicknya ke lubang Matthie. Lalu mamasukkannya perlahan-lahan. Saking perlahannya, hal itu membuat Canada merinding setiap kali dick Prussia masuk semakin dalam. "Nyhhh… Nghh.. haaa….haaa….hh…mnnn..." Erangnya kesakitan, walau yang keluar malah suara-suara aneh.

"Apakah sakit Matthie? Aku akan membuatmu nyaman di sini," Kata Prussia sambil memegang dick Canada dan mengelusnya. Dia mengelusnya sambil memaju-mundurkan dicknya dalam lubang Canada. Wow, bagaikan menimpuk dua burung dengan satu batu! Keadaan Canada saat ini : badan masih gemeteran, muka memerah seakan mau meledak, namun kali ini wajahnya terlihat lebih nyaman dan menikmat apa yang dilakukan Gilbert padanya.

Melihat perubahan pada ekspresi wajah Canada, Prussia langsung berkesesese ria. "Kau menyukainya kan Matthie?" Dickku membuatmu nyaman kan? Kesesese!"

Canada tidak menjawab dan cuma bisa mengerang, "Nggh… Gilbo…!"

Prussia mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan dicknya. Maju-mundur, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, dan GOOOLL! Eh, belum deng! Author terlalu napsu!

"Matthie, it looks like I wanna cum inside you now, it's okay na?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum licik namun tampan sekale.

Canada tidak menjawab, mukanya semakin merah, badannya berkeringat sangat, dan air mata terus mengalir. "Nnn… Mmnn.. Nggh.. Hnnn…. Haaa… Haaa…hhnnn… Gil-gilbo… I.. wanna…cum too…." Akhirnya ia menjawab juga.

"Baiklah Matthie. Ayo kita cum bersama-sama! Kesesese!" Prussia berkata seperti sambil terus mempercepat gerakan tangannya yang menggosok dick Canada dan gerakan dicknya di dalam lubang Canada. Dan akhirnya kali ini benar-benar : GOOLL!

"Aaaah!" Seru Canada

"Gaaah!" Seru Prussia

Akhirnya mereka cum bersama-sama. Prussia menarik dicknya keluar dengan ogah, karena ia tidak mau mengeluarkannya sebenarnya. Namun apa daya, Canada sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'keluarkan dickmu atau kita putus!', putus sebagai teman maksudnya, saat ini sih masih temaaan… tapi liat aja nanti, gue bikin jadi lover loe! Mampus loe! Huahahah! (Author ditendang kumajirou jauh-jauh)

"Hah… hah.. tadi itu awesome banget Matthie! You're really awesome, just like me!" Katanya sambil terengah-engah dan mengacungkan jempolnya dengan tersenyum puas.

"Gi-Gilbo… haah.. hah… kalau begini sih… bukannya bersih malah jadi kotor da yo! Uuh! Aku benci kamu!" Katanya sambil memukul-mukuli Prussia, dengan irama slowmotions dan gerakan slowmotions tentu saja, apalagi lagi capek begini, beuh makin slow dah si Canada.

"Aduh, aduh! Yang penting tadi kamu nyaman kan Matthie? Serviceku memuaskan kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada bangga

"APANYA! SAMA SEKALI TIDAAAAK!" Teriak Matthie sambil berniat mengejar Prussia yang sudah lari ke luar kamar mandi. Namun baru saja mau turun dari bathup, dia langsung terduduk lagi karena rasa sakit yang ama sangat.

'_Um, sebenarnya aku merasa nyaman juga sih,'_ Pikirnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum dengan muka yang amat sangat merah sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Matthie! Hari ini jadi ke rumahku tidak?" Teriak Prussia dari luar kamar mandi

"E-eh? Jadi-jadi! Tunggu aku mau mandi dulu!" Kata Matthie yang langsung cepat-cepat mengambil sabun dan menyabuni dirinya, sampai ke dalam-dalamnya. Pokoknya semua harus bersih!

"Fuh, untunglah sikapnya biasa saja. Takut banget aku, jangan sampai dia membenciku gara-gara apa yang kulakukan padanya tadi. Ini semua kan gara-gara dia, tadinya aku emang berniat mandiin dia, tapi gara-gara melihat tubuhnya yang sexy otakku langsung tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ya sudahlah! Yang penting orangnya gak marah! Kesesese, ke-awesome-anku memang tidak pernah bisa membuat orang marah padaku! Haah… puasnya bisa melakukan hal itu sama Matthie! Nanti aku mau lagi ah pas di kamarku nanti!" Prussia berbicara padanya sendiri dengan suara yang lumayan kecil agar Canada tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dan sembari menunggu Canada mandi, ia memikirkan cara agar ia bisa melakukan hal itu lagi pada Canada, nanti di rumahnya. Poor Canada, POOR!

* * *

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Chapter 2 finish! Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan dahaga para fujoshi sekalian. Dan maaf kalau masih ada kata-kata yang gak nyaman dibaca, saya masih pemula dalam buat fanfic rate M gini! Jadi kalau ada kritik, saran, dll silahkan sampaikan melalui review untukku!

Sampai bertemu di chapter 3 nanti!

With Love of Yaoi,

:3

Celia Agarashi


	3. Go To Germany! part ONE

My Lovely Pancake

Chapter 3.1

~Go To Germany!~

_Part ONE_

Pairing : PrussCan (tentu saja xD)

Genre : YAOI (tentu saja!)

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya-Honey (H3), Celia Agarashi (?)

Thanks to : all readers, and my husband : Uchiha Itachi (?)

Maaf karena telah menunggu lama, dan terima kasih karena telah menunggu lama, tidak perlu lama-lama, silahkan membaca lama-lama!

* * *

"Matthie, sudah siap belom?" Teriak Prussia dari dalam mobil bernomor polisi B 413 I yang sedang ia panasi itu.

"Tunggu sebentar Gil… Nah, sudah siap semua… Ayo kita berangkat Gilbert!" Ajak Canada dengan riang. Nampaknya ia sudah lupa pada kejadian 'mantab' tadi.

"Ayo cepat naik ke mobil Mat. Petugas bandara pasti sudah menungguku!"

"Gilbert…" Canada [lagi-lagi] cuma bisa sweatdrop menghadapi kenarsisan Prussia.

Canada langsung menaruh barang-barangnya di bagasi dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia duduk di kursi penumpang samping pak sopir alias Prussia.

"Kuma-kuma itu sudah dibawa?"

"Kumakichi? Sudah kok. Ini lagi kupeluk," Katanya sambil menunjukkan kumajirou yang sedang ia peluk.

"Who are you?" Tiba-tiba Kumajirou bersuara dengan pelan agar Prussia tidak mendengar suaranya

"Canada da yo…" Jawab Canada dengan berurai air mata seperti biasa

BRUM BRUM BRUM

Mobil pun berjalan dengan sangat cepat

NGEEEEENNNGGGG CKIIIIIIITTT BRUMMMM CIIIIIITTT DUAAAARR! (SFX : jalannya mobil sampai ke bandara)

"Fuh! Sampai juga!" Seru Prussia bangga pada gaya menyetirnya yang [amat-teramat-amat-amat-amat-amat] amat parah.

"Hoek, mual aku naik mobil sama kamu da yo! Cara menyetirmu itu benar-benar TER-LA-LU!" Seru Canada sambil memukul-mukul Prussia (A/N : dengan slowmotions, okay?)

"Sudah tidak perlu dibahas!" Jawab Prussia dengan muka agak merah. "Ayo, nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat!"

Mereka pun bergegas masuk ke bandara. Mobilnya mereka titip di parkiran sana. Lalu pesawat pun datang. Mereka naik ke pesawat.

_Di dalam pesawat…_

"Matthie, kita duduk di sini," Kata Prussia

"Oke,"

"Oy, Oy, kuma-kuma itu ngapain kau bawa? Mengganggu saja," Sungut Prussia kesal karena [menurutnya] kumajirou itu mengganggu perjalanan mesranya bersama Canada

"Kumakichi, Gilbert," Kata Canada. "Tidak ganggu kok! Kumakichi ini beruang yang baik dan setia!" Belanya

DEG. '_Baik dan setia? Aku juga baik dan setia kok! Grrh.' _Sungut Prussia dalam hati

"Kau kan sudah punya aku, laki-laki awesome yang baik dan setia, ngapain beruang itu dibawa-bawa juga? Aku masih kurang?"

"Eh? E-E-EH? Bu-bukan begitu! Bukan itu maksudku… Tapi aku memang sangat menyayangi Kumakichi… jadi…" Kata Canada dengan wajah bersemu merah

DEG DEG.

"Canada… Kau ini….!" Prussia dengan muka geram mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Canada, hendak menciumnya. Tapi…

"Ehm!" Dehem pramugari yang kebetulan lewat, dia mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berisik di dalam pesawat

Prussia pun menatap keluar jendela, tidak mau menatap Canada. Marah kali ya? Poor Prussia.

"Gi-Gilbert… Kau marah ya?" Tanya Canada dengan hati-hati

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Prussia dengan geram

"Gi…Gilbert… Maaf…" Pinta Canada dengan muka yang sangat oh-imut-sekali!

"…." Prussia menatap Canada lekat-lekat

_Cih, kenapa dia ini imut sekali sih….?_

"Kau mau aku memaafkanmu?" Tanya Prussia

"Y-ya da yo!"

"….." Prussia berpikir sejenak, dan pikiran jahat pun memenuhi otaknya, dia menyeringai dan berkesesese, "kesesesese"

'_Firasatku buruk….' _Pikir Canada sambil menelan ludah

"Tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu Matthie," Kata Prussia

"A-apa itu?"

"Pertama kau tutup dulu wilayah tempat duduk kita dengan tirai itu," Kata Prussia

Ya, Prussia dan Canada memang mengambil kursi _couple class_, dimana setiap tempat duduknya berpasangan dan disediakan tirai.(Btw, saya gak tau lho kursi kayak gitu ada apa kagak…)

Canada pun menurut dan menutup wilayah tempat duduk mereka dengan tirai itu tanpa ragu-ragu. Lalu Canada kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Sudah kulakukan Gil," Kata Canada

"Bagus," Pujinya. Entah kenapa Prussia jadi lebih jahat dari sebelumnya. "Sekarang… kau harus melakukan _blowjob_ padaku Mat,"

"Apa?"

"_Blowjob"_

"Jangan bercanda Gilbert! Itu tidak lucu!"

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda?"

"Jadi kau serius?" Muka Canada mulai pucat pasi

"Tentu saja, kalau kau memang mau aku memaafkanmu"

GLEK. '_Mampus aku…' _Pikir Canada

"Uuh… Ba-baiklah Gilbert…" Akhirnya Canada mau juga! Dengan muka yang teramat amat merah, dia pun menyetujuinya, yang penting Prussia mau memaafkannya! Cihuy! Seluruh fans PruCan pun bersorak gembira.

"Bukakan risleting celanaku," Perintah Prussia

"O-okay…" Canada pun membuka risleting celana Prussia dengan muka merah dan tangan gemetaran.

Tiba-tiba Prussia menggenggam tangan Canada yang sedang membuka risleting celana Prussia. "Tidak perlu gemetaran begitu, santai saja," Bisiknya dengan penuh kelembutan tepat di telinga Canada.

"I-iya…" Bukannya makin santai, Canada malah makin gugup mendengar suara seksi Prussia. Tangannya semakin gemetaran gak karuan dan karena dia melakukannya dengan slowmotions, risletingnya terbuka sedikit-sedikit deh! Grrrh, Canada kau kelamaaaaan! Prussia hanya menatapnya dengan muka cool, sambil menunggu Canada selesai membuka risleting celananya. Lumayan, ngeliatin muka Canada yang semakin memerah seiring semakin terbukanya risleting celananya itu benar-benar menghilangkan bosan!

Zrrt…Zrrt…Zrrrt… (sfx : suara terbukanya risleting celana Prussia)

Dan akhirnya! Akhirnya terbuka juga! Setelah memakan waktu 30 menit (sumpah slow banget), risleting Prussia terbuka juga, seluruhnya.

Dan terlihatlah sampack Prussia yang bergambar naruto.

"Awesome kan?" Tanya Prussia sambil membanggakan sampack narutonya

Oh Prussiaku sayang, entah apa yang kauanggap awesome dari celana dalam narutomu itu. Canada saja hanya bisa cengok ngeliat celana dalammu. Apalagi author dan seluruh fansmu? KAMI HANYA BISA MEMASANG MUKA TABLO!

Ya, Canada cuma bisa cengok ngeliat celana dalam Prussia, entah karena perasaan malu, perasaan déjà vu seakan pernah melihat celana dalam itu di pasar depan rumah, perasaan ingin-cepat-cepat-menarik-kolor-Prussia, atau perasaan senang karena akan melihat penis Prussia, _'EH! Mikir apa aku ini! Tidak-tidak! Perasaan yang terakhir itu salah! SALAAAAH!'_ bantahnya dalam hati sendiri.

"Walau sedih karena kau tidak akan bisa menikmati _sampack view_-ku, tapi sekarang kau harus menarik celana dalamku Matthie,"

"O-oke…" Jawab Canada dengan muka yang oh-meinn-Gott-merah-banget!

Canada menarik kolor naruto tersebut, dan VOILA! Jeng Jeng Jeng, muncullah sebatang penis yang berdiri dengan tegak dan gagah.

'_Wo-woww…' _Seru Canada dalam hati

"Kayaknya belom apa-apa aja aku udah hard duluan nieh. Ayo Mat, langsung saja kau keluarkan semua bakatmu dalam mem-_blowjob-_ku sampai kita sampai di Jerman! Kesesese!" Seru Prussia

"WHAAAAT? Sampai nyampe di Jerman? Serius?" Tanya Canada dengan muka cengok banget

"Iya, pokoknya ampe Jerman! Biar aku bisa memaafkanmu dengan tulus hati!"

"Uuh… Baiklah…"

**JILATAN PERTAMA**

SLURP

'_Uuh…. Memalukan sekali…!' _Canada melakukan jilatan pertama di bagian kepala penis Prussia dengan muka bersemu merah dan lidah gemetaran.

"….." Prussia berusaha untuk menahan suaranya sambil menutupi mukanya yang memerah. Jilatan Canada ini membuatnya benar-benar… bergairah…

"Lanjutkan Mat," Serunya

"O-okay…"

Canada pun meneruskan _blowjob_nya. Jilatan demi jilatan, ooh lidahmu begitu menawan Canada! Semakin dijilat, penis Prussia itu semakin tegap layaknya tentara siap perang. Semakin dijlat, muka Canada semakin memerah, begitu pula Prussia. Prussia pun berusaha untuk menahan 'suara-suara aneh' yang berusaha keluar dari mulutnya. Dan Canada mulai terengah-engah. Lalu dia tersadar sesuatu hal…

'_Ke-kenapa…. KENAPA PENISKU BERDIRI JUGAA? Masa hanya dengan nge_blowjob_in Gilbert bisa membuatku _understand_* begini? My God!' _Canada berusaha keras agar Prussia tidak menyadari kalau penisnya menjadi hard. Kalau sampai Prussia tahu… .God….

"Matthie? Kenapa? Jangan berhenti atau aku takkan memaafkanmu Mat!"

"E-eh! O..Oh.. Okay Gil…" _Kelihatannya Gilbert belum mengetahuinya… _Pikir Canada

Canada pun melanjutkan kegiatan blowjobnya. Karena sempat berhenti, penis Prussia pun menjadi dingin (lu kata makanan?). Dan sensasi dingin itu, benar-benar menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Canada. Setiap jilatan demi jilatan ia lakukan, badannya menjadi merinding seribu kali lipat ketimbang waktu ia nonton film setan bareng Amerika. Pengaruh turunnya suhu penis Prussia tidak hanya dialami oleh Canada, tetapi juga dialami oleh Prussia sendiri. Karena penisnya menjadi dingin, setiap jilatan hangat dari lidah Canada berhasil membuat Prussia bergidik ngeri. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, merasakan sensai luar biasa. Dia pun berpikir jangan-jangan…

'_Jangan-jangan Mathie punya bakat dalam blowjob…' _(Dasar Prussia goblok.)

"Matthie, sudah cukup jilat-menjilatnya," Seru Prussia seraya mendorong Canada untuk lepas dari penisnya. Pasti Si Prussia sudah tidak kuat menahan napsunya.

"Eh? Kita kan belum sampai Jerman?"

"Memang," Kata Prussia. "Dari tadi yang kamu lakukan kayaknya bukan blowjob deh. Dari tadi kamu kan cuma menjilati penisku terus! Sekarang aku mau kamu menghisap penisku menggunakan mulutmu! Baru tugas blowjobmu selesai semua!"

"EH? Aku masih harus menghisap penismu?" Teriak Canada frustasi

"Tentu saja, karena poin terpenting dalam kegiatan blowjob itu bukan saat menjilatinya, bahkan bukan saat menghisapnya…"

"Lalu saat kapan?" Tanya Canada polos

"….nanti juga tahu…." Prussia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Sudah lakukan saja sekarang kalau kau mau kumaafkan!"

"HA-HAIK!"

Canada pun mulai memegang penis Prussia dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Waoww, mulut Canada benar-benar… HANGAT! TOTALLY WARM and WET! Penis itu meluncur maju-mundur dengan sangat mudah dan lincah. Meliuk-liuk, merasakan sensai lidah Canada, oohh, Prussia serasa di Surgaa!

"Ma-Mathie…! Hnn! Amazing! Mantabh! Ooh…!" Prussia akhirnya terbawa suasana juga. Dia pun mencengkram kepala Canada dan mendorong kepalanya agar ia bisa semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam mulut Canada.

"Hmmphh… Ghilll… Ghillbhertt! Stopphh! Vherlawlu… Vhephatt!" Muka Canada sangat merah, kelihatannya dia benar-benar menyukai penis Prussia.

"Oy, oy Matthie… Mulutmu itu… sangat teramat-amat AWESOME! Fuiiih! Mantab! Majuu!" Seru Prussia seraya mempercepat gerakan tangannya (yang mendorong kepala Canada untuk maju-mundur)

"Ghillllberrtt! Mmmhhh!"

"Matthie! I wanna cum! Spermaku sudah mencapai puncaknya! Oohh 5 detik lagi! 5…4…3…4…1.. TOUCH DOWNN!"

SPLURTT!

Lalu semua gerakan pun terhenti.

Mereka semua terdiam. Canada tetap menyimpan penis Prussia di dalam mulutnya, namun ia tak berani menatap Prussia. Dan Prussia hanya bisa memasang muka cengo sambil terdiam.

'_Itu bukan suara spermaku yang keluar. Spermaku masih bertahan ternyata. Jadi itu suara sperma siapa?' _Bingungnya dalam hati

Lalu Prussia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan menatap Canada yang tengah menunduk sambil berusaha mentutupi sesuatu.

"Mat…"

"Wadha Wapha Ghilberth?" Tanya Canada sambil mengemut-ngemut penis Canada dengan perasaan takut.

"Yang tadi itu… spermamu yang keluar ya…?"

"Bhu! Bhukhan!" Matthie mulai panic dangdut.

"Matthie, minggir dulu… Aku tahu kamu sebegitu cintanya ama penisku yang awesome, tapi coba minggir dulu Mat.." Kata Prussia sambil menggeser tubuh Canada

"Tu-tunggu!"

JENG JENG JENG JENG

Ternyata benar saja. Sperma Canada sudah berceceran di lantai pesawat. Canada mengeluarkan air matanya sambil menutupi wajahnya, saking malunya.

"Matthie…" Panggil Prussia lembut sambil melepaskan tangan Canada yang menutupi wajah pria maple tersebut.

"Gilbert…" Panggil Canada dengan muka merah dan bercucuran air mata (Author tereak : FREAKIN' CUTEE! CANADA I LOVE YOU!)

Situasi sekarang : Kedua tangan Prussia memegang pipi Canada, dan Canada memegang pinggang Gilbert. Keduanya duduk di lantai sambil bertatapan dengan sangat dekat kayak mau ciuman

"Ternyata… TERNYATA HANYA DENGAN MEM-_BLOWJOB-_KU PUN BERHASIL MEMBUATMU '_HARD_' YA? WUAHAHAHAHAH! PENISKU MEMANG AWESOMEE! WUAHAHAH! KESESESE!"

PLAAKKK! (sfx : Canada menjitak Prussia)

"Dasar.. GILBERT KEJAM!" Canada pun marah dan memukul-mukuli Prussia, tentu dengan slowmotion…

* * *

Omake :

Pramugari (dengan muka gusar) : MAAF TUAN-TUAN, BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA TEnang sedik….

Canada : ? Tu-tunggu! Saya bisa jelaskan!

Prussia : Mengganggu deh…

Pramugari (dengan muka shock) : … ma-ma-ma-maaf menganggu! (gelagapan, langsung kabur dari kursi Prussia dan Canada)

Canada : TIDAAAAKK! SALAH PAHAAAM!

Penumpang lain : BERISIK!

* * *

_To be Continued….

* * *

_

Kembali dengan saya, Celia Agarashi! Terima kasih atas review dari readers sekalian, saya sangat senang membacanya! Review dari kalian semua membuat saya bersemangat dalam melanjutkan cerita ini! Namun maaf beribu-ribu maaf, saya baru bisa melanjutkan cerita ini sekarang, karena saya sedang banyak tugas dari sekolah yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat! Dan juga banyak kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya. Namun saya terus memantau (cielah) review dari kalian semua melalu e-mail (+_+)V.

Dan saya rasa chapter kali ini agak kurang, saya baru selesai outboond, jadi rada minim ide. Jadi saya mohon kritik dan komentar dari Anda semua. Saya akan berusaha untuk mempercepat update chapter selanjutnya. Dan semoga para pembaca cukup puas dengan chapter kali ini. Chapter 3 belum tuntas semuanya, karena bahkan Prussia belum _cumming_ kan? Dan mereka belum 'itu', hehehe. Jadi bersabarlah dulu sambil membaca chapther 3.1 ini ya! Piss. Kalau belum puas, silahkan tinggalkan komentar agar saya bisa lebih memuaskan kalian semua di chapter selanjutnya. _Arigatou gozaimasta na!_

_With Love, Ganteng, and Pipis,_

_Celia x3_

Understand : Under = bawah, stand = berdiri, jadi Understand itu "yang dibawah berdiri"

Saya baru bikin twitter, mohon difollow Celia_Agarashi #promosi

atau FB juga boleh di add Celia Agarashi atau Anastasia Zakaria

arigatou

Blasan review yang anonymous:

Santa Clau : iya nih, nambah dosa aja... tapi gimana ya? asik sih bikinnya! wkwkwkwk. Oh itu toh nama pencipta spongebob ama patrick! baru tahu aku... *norak mode on*

no-anon-anon-anoon : terima kasih karena telah bersedia untuk gregetan dan ngakak! and ya ampun! maaf maaf! aku lupa menambah adegan matthew kaget sama tingkah laku gilbert! author emang pikun abis! okok, di chapter 3.2 nanti adegan itu bakal kuperbanyak, ampun bang!

kuronai pan : terima kasih telah bersedia untuk ngakak! bahasa campur? ada indonesia dan ada inggris itu ya? iya, maklum.. saya suka bingung mengganti beberapa bahasa inggris menjadi bahasa indonesia, kayak misalnya "I'm cumming" itu musti di ubah ke bahasa apa? suka bingung nentuinnya, wkwkw pisss!

anon hawhaw yang tadi dan anon hawhawhawhaw : terima kasih atas sarannya! tadinya saya takut kalau pake penis, takut menjerumuskan orang lebih dalam lagi! tapi berkat dukungan anda (?) saya pun memberanikan diri untuk menggunakannya, wkwkwk


End file.
